defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Gokhar
Gokhar is Warlock who was born in Draenor among the Warsong Clan. After third war he became a hermit and joined back to horde when Pandaria was found. Physical appearance At first sight you might think Gokhar is older than he is. He has lived his life as a hermit for so long that he doesn't really care about how does he look. He is not also most hygienic orc you can find. He is disposed to baldiness through genes. However it is true that he has seen his youngest days and he is getting old fast. You can see some minor scratches and scars in his body, usually made by animals in the wilderness. Some of them could also be made in wars. There are also some old marks of burning in his hands. Usually you can see Gokhar without his armor, dressed in old shamanistic robe. He prefers not to use heavy armors when not in combat or in immediate danger. When not wielding wolf mask he likes to cover his head from the sun, usually with those hats that look like lamp shades. As a weapon he uses staff with a skull on it, and when in combat his staff starts to mystically glow. Personality Overall Gokhar is patient. He think his greatest achiviement has been dealing his hate with patience. He believes that hate can give huge resource of power, but it will go waste without patience. He highly respects people who can be patient and are not turning blindly into momentary emotions. To other people he reacts with patiece and suspiciousness. Sometimes he doesn't know how to be with others. In big masses of people he seems to be quiet and shy. If visiting new places he likes to keep low profile. He is used to be by himself alone, so it takes time to get relaxed among others. But all this can be forget if Gokhar is drunk. And once you get to know him you found him very friendly and humorous. He is not the one to rejects others company, if he doesn't like company he most likely leaves by himself. Gokhar also values honor, if he fights he fights fair. He would never stay ganking some n00bs. Gokhar hates humans more than anything. They got no honor at all in the eyes of Gokhar after internment camps. He wishes to burn every single human alive. And if other factions among alliance are ready to allie themselves with humans, they are not better than them. The second greatest target of his hate are demons. Even Gokhar is Warlock he doesn't like messing with them. He knows how to handle and overpower them, but he could not ever use one as a minion. Gokhar got some problems with his conscience. After he leaved horde to become hermit he has been troubled about what the spirits of elders would think. Afterall his old wise father wanted him to become shaman and not turn into fel side of magics. He even had a chance to return back among shamanism when Thrall brought it back to orcs. But no, instead of that he leaved the whole horde for years to practise more about ways of warlock. At his weak moments he conciders himself into the lowest cast of society, no better than liar or a thief. Most peoples opinions about warlocks does not help that feeling. Because using flames as a weapon and life decision of an hermit, orcs started to call him Loneflame. He has never been very grateful for this name. It sounds that he got only loneliness as a friend, and it is part true. It reminds about the time when he leaved all the others. Afterwards it has not feeled very patriotic decision. But that is the past and Gokhar want's to live in the present. Beliefs Gokhars beliefes are hevily rooted on shamanism. But since learning more about fel he have adopted fire as his main elemental. Other elementals are important too but not so useful for his purposes. He likes to do walking in the wilderness, getting touch with the earth and absorbin their energys. Swimming refreshes tired body easiest. Air blows more fire in the flames inside you. He respects world and spirits around him. "Earth my body, water my blood, air my breath and fire my spirit!" Ancestral worshipping is a bit more complicated. Since Gokhar thinks that many ancestral spirits has become angry and forgotten him because of his life decisions. He is shamed and even feared to face them in any situations. Gokhar still honors his elders and wishes that some day he can have chance to have forgiviness from spirits. Early history Gokhar was born in draenor before the time when orc clans united under Shadow Council. His father was old shaman who didn't believe in necromancy and somehow keeped bloodlust in control. So Gokhar was raised to shamanism. When closing at Gokhar's adulthood his father was called upon war in Azeroth. That time Gokhar was teached by other clansmen in necromancy and warlock spells. Finally near ending of second war Gokhar was called to battle. Commanders noticed fast his minor skills in shamanistic healing so he was ordered to stay in the background to help wounded warriors. He was also still very young to be ordered straight into heart of battle. Orcs lose the war and Gokhar was thrown in internment camp. At camp he went fast apathic and miserable. However he woke up from apathy when he saw that his father was dragged into camp, but not without a fight. His father fought back against his captors and eventually got killed by human guards. Gokhar motivated from what he saw and sware that he would burn this camp down and get to freedom. Gokhar found an old orc warlock Kurrat who was willing to help Gokhar in his plan. He teached Gokhar in warlock spells, especially in the destructive side of it. Eventually when Thrall's forces came to liberate internment camps two warlocks were ready to show humans what hell means. Gokhar joined this new horde and followed it untill founding of Orgrimmar. He feeled not like settling down so he become a hermit and leaved the horde. Becose of this some orcs started to call him Loneflame. Gokhar himself has never found anything honorable in his last name, but got used to that others new him with that name. In his travels he continued to improve his spells and skills, visited many places and got knowledge from different cultures. By himself he could do anything what he decided without judgement. He has seen that warlocks are not the favourite kind within the new horde. Since revealing pandaria from the mists, Gokhar finally returned back among the horde. He travelled to Pandaria as a part of Horde war machine. In Pandaria he got interested in the Sha. However his trip to Pandaria didn't last very long... Joining the Red Blade Gokhar had just returned from Pandaria to do quick visit in Orgrimmar. However in Orgrimmar he decided to make walk into forest of Ashenvale and gather some herbs. His beliefs are rooted in shamanism so he likes to calm down in nature. After hours of wandering around he saw a friendly refuge camp and went to get a drink. What Gokhar didn't knew was that he had arrived into rebel camp. There he met Orcs of the Red Blade for a first time. After some tough questions and sceptical discussion Red Blades invited him to hunt corrupted elemental with them. Now Gok'har started to think about Horde. He understood that joining straight into Garrosh's war machine was a hasty decision. He had been away so long that he didn't know what was heppening inside the horde. After first contact with the Red Blades he decided to join their tribe and rebel against tyranny of garrosh. Few days later he went to see Revax Hellbrewto discuss about joining them. Gokhar was accepted as a new blood. Later that day was tribe gathering where he met other members and saw few older friends. [ If you want to read more, visit gokharsspellbook.blosgpot.com ] Category:Orcs Category:Orcs of the Red Blade Category:Warlocks